In The Monster's Den
by Hanajima-Senpai
Summary: "Please," She begged. "I don't love you." His lip curled angrily and his fingers dug painfully into her skull. "Maybe I should slice you open and steal my love back from you." He gave the girl a cruel grin. GaaraOC Darkfic
1. Chapter 1

New story! :D Of course it's Gaara. Pfft. My favorite character. This is gonna be a bit of a dark romance fic. I'm gonna experiment with Gaara's sadistic side.

* * *

_ Monster!_

_ Beast!_

_ Weapon!_

_ Demon!_

_ Killer!_

_ **MONSTER!**_

The young, red head boy clutched his head between his hands; his fingers curled into his hair and he tugged at it harshly. The voice wouldn't stop. They kept taunting him. They only way they would be silent was if he killed someone. Once his sand taste the copper flavor of blood would the voices dull into a annoying, silent, buzz.

No! No- he shouldn't kill. Killing wouldn't bring the villagers around. He wasn't a monster. He wasn't a demon. Yes, he may have one that resides in him, but does that make him a monster? Does that make a six year old _evil_? What of the people who wish to kill him since he was born? What of them? Are they monsters?

_Kill them! Kill them all! _The demon urged the boy. Gaara quivered at the raspy voice. His small hands clutched at his blood hair in fear. _Stop it! Stop! _ He begged the monster. _No more. I don't want to kill! _The demon laughed darkly.

"Stop!" The small voice giggled. Gaara paused his small form from quivering to look down from his spot on the roof. A small girl chased a dragonfly that flew around the sandy playground. "Come back!" Her pale blonde fluttered behind her at her quick movements to catch the insect. Gaara was entranced. The girl was a little younger than he. One year, maybe two years his junior. Her pretty, pale, blonde hair was lose and messy. It fell down to her boney knees. She wore a threadbare, brown dress that resembled more of an empty sack than anything. Her face was round, large, doe-like, brown eyes; small, pouty, rosebud lips. A cute button nose.

She was barefoot; feet covered in dirt and mud. Soot on her arms and face. Her pretty hair tangled and messy. Gaara could tell she was from the poorer side of Suna, but even in her dirty, scrawny form was pretty. Her giggles were like small chimes. Gaara wanted to know more of her.

Jumping off the roof he landed on the sandy ground unharmed. He slowly walked toward the girl as if she would see him and run. Gaara didn't want her to see him yet. No. She would run away from him at the sight yelling that the monster was after her. His lip curled at the word.

Monster

"Eh?" The little girl tilted her head at the red head boy. He was one year older than her putting her at five. "Who are you?" She questioned childishly. From here, Gaara could see the gaunt look on her face. Her, what should be chubby cheeks, were sunken into the hollows of he cheeks. She had large bags under her eyes for such a young girl.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara answered timidly.

"Gaara?" She tapped her mouth. "Sounds familiar." Gaara waited for her eyes to widen in fear, but they never came.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked the girl.

"Suki!" She chimed happily. "I'm trying to catch the dragonfly!" She pointed at the buzzing bug that swarmed around.

"I can catch it!" Gaara announced and his sand shot out. Suki gave a squeaked out as the sand wrapped around the bug. Gaara controlled the sand over and he opened his hands. The sand dropped the bug into his awaiting palms. Suki walked over and tried to peer in his enclosed hands.

"Can I see it?" She asked him with hopeful eyes. Gaara nodded his head and opened his hands. The bug was horribly crushed in his hands. The four wings were bent in crumbled, awkward poses. "Is it dead?" Suki cried out. The bug twitched.

"It's hurt." Gaara frowned.

"Should we put it out of its suffering?" Suki asked him as Gaara slowly placed it on the ground. The two children crouched down at it. Gaara widen his eyes. Did this girl too killed? "I mean if it's hurt we should end it. If it can't work anymore why should we keep it?" She tilted her head at him. Gaara nodded his head and raised a large pile of sand. He harden it and slammed it into the shaking figure of the dragonfly. Green ooze escaped from its body.

That was the first time someone did not run when he killed something.

0000

For the next following weeks, Suki and Gaara played. They played prince and princess and Gaara would kill anyone who came near her. Suki did not understand that people were being killed because of this game. To her, it was a game and they would eventually stand back up.

They never did.

Suki was oblivious to Gaara's possessive nature. Gaara did not want anyone near his precious Suki. He didn't want anyone to take her away from him. His only friend. The two children were happy with each other. They were happy with their games, but like every game the game must end.

"I gotta go Gaara." She frowned at the boy. Gaara frowned deeply at her.

"What do you mean?" Gaara questioned her.

"Mom and Dad said we're moving. We're gonna live far away now." She explained.

"You can't leave!" Gaara protested. "Stay!"

" I can't," She whimpered. "They're gonna make me leave." She hugged the boy. "I don't wanna leave Gaara." She whispered to him. "I wish we could stay together forever. I wish Mom and Dad would disappear and we can live together forever." Suki pulled away from him with tears running down her face. She looked beautiful even when she did cry. Gaara's hand clenched together in fist and his jaw locked. _Damn them! Damn them! _He swore in his head. _They're trying to take Suki away from me! _ Suki leaned in and gave him an innocent kiss on his cheek. "Bye Gaara-kun." She waved him good-bye as she disappear.

_I'll get you back, Suki. One day, we'll be together again. _Gaara swore as he watched Suki leave him.

_**Seven Years Later**_

The red hair ninja jumped down from a tin roof. The sandy ground was slightly wet from a rare, yet recent rainfall. Gaara, now thirteen, was in a small village near Suna. He dug through his father's files and finally found Suki. His beloved Suki. She's been living just an hour away from the Suna this whole time.

_I'm here Suki. I'm going to take you back. _Gaara's cold eyes scanned the surroundings. He spotted a small broken down, wooden home. The tin roof was falling apart and the wood was most likely termite infested. He walked over and opened the door. It creaked as rust flaked off the hinges. The house smelled rancid, bugs hid in the corners of the house, and rats ran to a hiding spot when he entered. Gaara's eyes narrowed sharply. How dare they! How dare they take his Suki away to a place like this. She was much better at Suna with him.

"Please stop!" A small voice begged. Gaara tensed at the sound. It was slightly deeper, but there was no mistake that is was Suki. "Mom! Mom help!" There was a loud sound of flesh hitting against flesh. Gaara felt his blood lust rise. He walked over toward a room without a door. There was an overweight man hovering over a small, blonde girl. He was grunting as his hands groped the girl under him. "Please stop, Dad." She pleaded. Gaara felt his blood boil. _Kill him. Kill him_! The monster urged him. Gaara's sand flew out from his gourd and wrapped around the overweight man.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara snarled and the sand wrapped around the man. The grains of Earth tighten. "Sand Funeral." Blood splatter on the walls.

"G-Gaara?" Suki stuttered. Gaara turned his cold gaze to the girl on the mat. Her blonde hair was chopped short. It fell barely her chin, her brown eyes sad, she was still skinny and starved looking. She had small, forming breasts, and her white nightgown slipped from her pale shoulders.

"What wrong?" A woman slurred.

"Mom!" Suki moved to stand.

"Hoji!" Fuu yelled at the remains of her husband. She knelt over him and wept. "What happened?" She roared at her daughter. Suki staggered back fearfully. Gaara's eyes narrowed and his sand wrapped around Suki's mother and Fuu met the same demise as her husband. Suki's mouth gaped open as blood sprayed onto her face; her eyes wide and shook with fear. She felt her knees buckle from underneath her and she collapsed to the ground, tears freely flowed from her eyes.

"W-why?" She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the horror that was in front of her.

"Don't you remember?" Gaara asked chillingly. _"I wish we could stay together forever. I wish Mom and Dad would disappear and we can live together forever." _ Gaara took a step closer to her and she recoiled back into the wall behind her. "You said that to me before you left seven years ago." The red head tilted his head at her.

"I didn't mean it." She sobbed. Gaara felt a flare of anger ignite within him.

"Then why say it?" He snarled and his hands gripped her arms harshly as he pulled her to her feet.

"Let me go," Suki begged him. "Please." Gaara's hands went up her arms to Suki's face. He cupped her cheeks and his cold sea-foam eyes gazed into her dark brown ones.

"Why?" Gaara said. "I love you."

"Please," She begged him. "I don't love you." His lip curled angrily and his fingers dug painfully into her skull.

"Maybe I should slice you open and steal my love back from you." He gave the girl a cruel grin. Suki cried out in fear.

"P-Please d-d-don't!" She stuttered out, her fear choking her.

"It doesn't matter." Gaara's clutched loosen briefly. "I'll make you love me. One way or another you will learn." His clammy hands slid from her head and went around her throat. Gaara squeezed the tender flesh and Suki gave a strangled sound out. Her finger tried to dig into Gaara's hands, but his sand swatted them away. Suki's vision spotted, her lungs burned for air, and she began to feel lightheaded. Her body crashed to the ground and air entered her lungs, but the room wouldn't stop spinning. Her vision was messily blurry. Even through her dazed stage though-could she see, his haunting sea-green eyes. That cold exterior. "I'll make you love me." He gave her cruel smirk as she fell into a terrifying darkness.

* * *

**Review? Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be ignored and most likely scoffed at. **


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't just take her!" Temari said as she watched her youngest brother carry in a skinny girl. "What of her family? They'll notice she's missing." Gaara turned to his sister with a sinister smirk.

"No they won't." Gaara growled. Temari gaped at her younger brother.

"Y-You didn't?" She whispered horrified, but the blood on the girl and the crazed look in his eyes confirmed it.

"Damn it Gaara! You can't keep doing this like this!" Temari yelled as she stalked her brother up his stairs. "You can't keep killing people!" Gaara paused on the stairs and a dark aura filled the house. Temari tensed and her heart began to race faster.

"Shut up." Gaara turned his head to look at her with an icy glare. "Or I'll kill you." Temari staggered back in fear; her legs shaking under her. Gaara continued to walk up the stairs and into his room.

He set Suki down on his unused bed. She look so pretty laying there on his sheets. Her pale blond hair fanned out around her head like a faint, glowing halo. Her long lashes licked her below her eyes, pink lips pulled into a small frown; her brow knitted together. Gaara watched the girl with interest.

_Dreams. What are they?_

**Curious, little monster? **Gaara's lip curled as Shukaku's voice taunted in his head. Gaara tried to push the demon's voice back, but it was a futile attempt. **I mean- you can sleep if you want. Sleep, and let me eat your personality away. **The one-tail snickered. Gaara took hold of Suki's shoulder and roughly shook her. If he couldn't sleep then neither can she. It was only fair. Suki's eyes fluttered open.

"Momma?" She asked, but eyes widen after the words escaped her mouth. She let out a small cry and squashed her back to the wall the side of the bed rested against. "G-Gaara!" She cried out as her body began to shake with tremors. "Let me go." She pleaded.

"No." Gaara's sand began to fly from his gourd. Her eyes widen and she began to hyperventilate. She quickly crawled off the bed and launched herself to the door. Gaara watched with dark amusement as she tried to open the locked door. Suki pulled at the lock and then banged on the hard, wooden door.

"Help!" She screamed. "Please help! Someone!" She banged at the door. Gaara chuckled maliciously as his sand wrapped around her thin body. Then sand held her arms to her side and it dragged her away from the door. It held her upside down in front of the demon holder. Gaara could feel Shukaku hum for blood.

"You think I'll leave the door unlock?" Gaara touched her dangling hair. "Go head. Scream, cry, beg, be as loud as you want. No one will help you." Gaara released his hold on the girl and Suki fell to the ground. She groaned and curled into a fetal position. Gaara squatted near her. His clammy hand shot out and tangled into her short hair. He pulled her face towards his. "You should be thanking me." He hissed. "I saved you from a horrible life. Your father was molesting you. Your mother didn't care. You should be thankful. You be worshiping me." Gaara stared into her terrified brown eyes. She suddenly spat on his cheek.

"M-monster," She whispered. Gaara snarled at her and backhanded her across the face. Suki yelped and laid motionless on the ground; to scared to stand.

"_Monster._" He growled. "You want to see a monster, Su-Ki?" Suki recoiled from the boy. She began to regret her actions.

"I," She stammered. "I'm s-s-sorry." Suki's heart was about pound itself out of her very chest. Her blood ran cold with fear. Pure, raw, fear. Her breaths came out short and gasped.

"Too late." Gaara's sand poured from his gourd and wrapped around her body. Suki screamed a loud, high pitch sound. Gaara could feel anticipation swell in him. Should he? Should he kill her?

No! No, no, no! He won't kill Suki. Not his precious Suki. He looked too long and too hard for her. He wouldn't simply kill her when he just got her. He would just teach her a lesson. That's right a lesson. To show her whose in control. His sand tighten around her frail body. A small noise came out of her. It was a sound like a trap animal.

"P-please!" She gasped. "S-s-stop!" Gaara paid no heed to her pleas, but tighten even more. Suki's face was flushing red, her eyes bulging out, her lips were becoming a pale hue of blue. Gaara slammed her body into the ground and his sand quickly crawled back into it's container. Suki released a grateful cry and gasped for oxygen. Her ribs ached in pain and her head throbbed from the lack of air reaching in it.

"Be wise to remember. You are **mine**." Gaara walked toward the door. "I won't tolerate disrespectful pets." Gaara left the room and Suki sobbed. Heavy, body heaving sobs escaped her body. She rose her body painfully from the ground and gasped in pain. She gingerly placed herself on the bed and laid perfectly still. Her body ached to much to move. What did she do to deserve this? She clenched her eyes and she began to hiccup.

"Why?" She cried. "Why?"

"You attracted his attention that's why." Suki shot up with a wince, but lowered herself. There was a tall, blond hair girl. Her hair pulled into four pony tails.

"W-Who are you?" Suki asked timidly.

"Sabaku no Temari." Temari sneakily closed the door. "You gotta be quiet. We don't want Gaara to hear me." Temari sat herself next to the girl. Suki launched herself onto Temari. Her fingers curled around her shirt.

"Please. You have to get me out of here." Suki begged quietly. Temari bite her lip at the girl.

"I, I can't." Temari slowly pried her hands from her shirt.

"Please." Suki sobbed helplessly. "I-I'll do a-a-anything you w-w-want." Suki allowed her hands to fall lifelessly to her side. Temari felt an pain in her heart. She remembered her screams from earlier.

"O-Okay, but you have to quiet!" Temari stood up.

"Oh, thank you." Suki covered her face relieved. "_Thank you._" Temari helped her up.

"Don't thank me so quick. We still gotta get pass Gaara." Temari placed a finger to her lips and slowly walked over toward the door. Suki's body wouldn't stop shaking, her heart would stop racing. She felt like she would soon just drop to the ground and die of a heart attack. _She hoped _that she would just drop and die of a heart attack.

Temari slowly opened the door and they both winced as the door slowly creaked. They waited before stepping out. Slowly they made their way down the stairs, careful not to make a sound. Suki was so worried that Gaara would hear her breathing so, she didn't even breathe. Her hands clamped where her heart was as if it would silent its terrified beating.

They were so close. So close the the door when Suki accidentally stubbed her toe on the wall. The room went silent and then there was a rustle in the kitchen. Suki quickly went to open the door, but sand shot out and wrapped around her wrist. It yanked her away and carelessly tossed her to the ground. Suki landed on her shoulder with a pop. A strangled cry omitted from her parted lips. Her shoulder was surely dislocated. Sand wrapped around Temari's throat and it slammed her against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gaara asked coldly. They tensed. Temari kicked and tried to claw the sand away. "An escape?" He hissed and his eyes bore into Suki. She shrank back. "I should kill you." He turned to his sister and tighten his hold. Temari made strange noises as her younger brother choked the life out of her. Suki could only watch in horror as a younger brother kill his older sister. Suki closed her eyes not wanting to see it, but she felt a overwhelming amount of guilt strike her. Temari tried to save her. Temari risked _her _life for hers. Suki swallowed her fear down.

"Don't!" Suki tried to sound brave, but it came out in a shaky plea. Gaara tensed and he turned to look at her. "Don't hurt her. I, I'll stay with you. I won't escape, please just don't hurt her." Suki felt defeated. Gaara dropped his sister to the ground. Temari inhaled sharply.

"Promise?" He asked cautiously like a child who was wary of a parents promise. Suki knew this was sealing her death, but still.

"P-Promise." Suki began to bawl after that. Gaara turned away from his sister and sand wrapped around Suki's neck. Suki let out a cry of surprise. The sand tugged her toward the stairs. Suki fell over her own feet and Gaara didn't wait for her to get back up. He dragged her up the stairs. Temari eyes clashed with Suki's. Temari gave her a sympathetic gaze and Suki tried to give her a sad , weak smile, but failed to do so.

Temari clenched her eyes and she brought her knees close to her chest. She could hear Suki's body bang against the steps as Gaara dragged her to his room. Temari grasped her hair and took deep breaths to calm herself. She hated this. Living in fear. She could feel her throat tighten with unwanted tears, eyes prickling. The door opened and Temari jumped slightly, but relaxed at her sweaty, brother walked in.

Kankuro gazed down at his broken sister and felt his heart reached toward her.

"T-Temari?" Kankuro gasped and he crouched near her. His eyes scanned her body to see any injuries and narrowed at the red burns around her neck from his younger brother's sand. "What happened?" Temari threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. The Sabaku family weren't the ones for affections, but times like these there was an exception. Kankuro slowly wrapped his arms around his sister.

"I'm so scared of him." She whispered shakily.

"It's," Kankuro started. "gonna be okay." He promised lamely.

Empty promises.

* * *

**Review? Constructive criticism? Flames, ignored. **


	3. Chapter 3

**To be quite honest; I don't really like this chapter. I think I could do so much better, but my lack of sleep somewhat affected it. I haven't been sleeping well these past few days. I keep sleeping for five minutes then waking up and staying awake for an hour before falling asleep. Put this on repeat for the rest of the night. Ah, I feel slightly like Gaara. No wonder he was so crazy. Damn lack of sleep sucks ass! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Gaara threw Suki down on the wooden floorboards. He paced the room furiously; every now and then would he turn to her with such a monstrous glare. Suki didn't dare to move in fear that he would take it the wrong way and attack her. The red head paused before turning fully to her.

"Let me see your shoulder." He demanded. Suki shakily stood to her feet and walked slowly toward him. She halted four feet away from him. Gaara snarled at her. "Closer!" Suki jumped and scurried closer toward him. She watched fearfully as he placed a hand on her injured shoulder. She whimpered more in fear then pain. Too quick for Suki to properly see, he took hold of her arm and harshly pulled it. There was a _pop _and the shoulder lodged itself back into the socket.

"Ah!" Suki gasped and doubled over. She panted and watched him with cautious eyes as he went back to his door.

"Sit on the bed. I'll get dinner." Gaara opened the door, but paused before exited. He turn his head over his shoulder and glared at her. "I expect you to be on that bed when I get back." He said dangerously. Suki quickly sat crossed legged on the bed and waited anxiously. Her brown eyes scanned the room. It was relatively small. The rectangular room had a bookshelf across from the bed that rested against the west side of the room; the side of the bed against the wall. In front of the wall, was a very small square window with maroon curtains. The floor was made of oak; a luxurious thing to have in Suna for the lack of food it had. Next to the bookshelf was a brown-two-seater sofa. There was another door; which was open to reveal a small bathroom. Near the exit of the room was a closet. Overall, the room was very small and plain.

The door open and Suki's heart leaped up her throat. Gaara walked in with food on a hovering sand behind him. He walked over and sat across from Suki. Suki had her back against the wall and Gaara sat at the edge of the bed. He crossed his legs and the sand served them one plate of salted tongue, a small bowl of rice, chopsticks, and two cups of green tea. Gaara quietly picked up his plate and began to eat. Suki eyed the food with slight disgust. She hated salted tongue. She hated the texture because it often made her gag. Rice she loved though, but she couldn't eat it without anything else. She stared at her food bitterly.

"Why aren't you eating?" Gaara asked monotonously. Suki fidgeted under his harsh gaze.

"I, I don't like salted tongue." She kept her gaze at her knobby knees. There was a pregnant pause and Suki began to frantically question herself if she said the right thing. It happened so quickly, one moment the food was on the bed and the next it was flying at her. The plates shattered against the wall and glass rained down her her. There was a cut on her cheek and she felt the blood slid down. Suki's eyes were wide.

"Then starve! You eat what I give you." Gaara roared his sand hovering above them. In a swirl of sand Gaara disappear. Suki shook in her spot and her stomach gnawed at her. She hadn't eaten in a while. They hardly had food back at home and here she was refusing the food.

_Idiot! You should've just ate the damn food! _Suki badgered herself. She eyed Gaara's food, but immediately pushed the thought out of her mind. If she ate Gaara's food he most likely would kill her. Suki crawled toward the mess and picked up the broken glass. She walked into the small bathroom and put the shards into the small trash bin. She picked up some of the fallen rice and stared at it. She put the rice in her mouth and relished the taste. She began to eat the fallen rice and throw away the salted tongue.

_[Choking on your fear]_

After cleaning the mess, Suki fell asleep on the bed. Though she was crossed between being awake and asleep. At the slightest movement or noise her eyes would shoot open; awake, wide eyed, looking around the room terrified. She didn't know how long Gaara had been away. It was summer in Suna and summer was the longest. The days dragged on endlessly. It wasn't until the sun began to set was when Suki actually began to sleep.

_[You no longer see so clearly]_

Gaara was irritated. He was frustrated. Suki wasn't like she was before. This Suki was scared of him. This Suki refused him. This Suki was so, so-Damn! He couldn't even think of a word. Part of him wanted to just kill her so he wouldn't have to deal with such a trivial thing. Another part of him wanted to keep Suki. Lock her in his room forever. A company that wouldn't run away. A company that he could do whatever he wanted to. A company that would love him; even if it was forced. A company that he could only see and no one else.

Company

That was all he wanted. All he asked for. Was it so much to want such a simple thing? Was it so much for someone who has lived in solitude his **whole life **to want one _simple _thing like company? It must have been such a large thing to ask for since he never gotten it.

Gaara glared randomly at a stranger; infusing all his anger on that one being. The person staggered away from the village's monster. The man turned to run and Gaara shot his sand out. The rough grains of Earth strangled the form until he made an artificial rain. Blood fell from the sky and littered the dusty ground and his person. Gaara felt slightly at ease as the person died. Killing eased everything. Revenge for those who refuse him and wished to harm him.

Cyan eyes glimpsed at the moon. It was almost midnight and he should go back home to Suki. Gaara felt a small thrill inside of him at the thought. The thought of someone waiting for him. Sand whirl around him and he teleported himself back home. The sight made him furiously. There was Suki; laying on his bed. Peacefully asleep. His lip curled angrily. Who said she could sleep? Gaara sure as hell didn't say she could? What gave the right for her to do as she please? In his house no less! Sand whipped around the air furiously as it edged closer to the sleeping girl.

* * *

**

* * *

Song credit goes to: **_Eyes Set To Kill:_**This Love You Breathe**

**This story is actually somewhat based on this song so I suggest you listen to it. It's my muse for this story. Review? Constructive criticism? Flames? Ignored. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hm, I think I did better on this chapter. Is Gaara a tad OOC? I sorta think he is. **

**Well, I'm still not getting any sleep; much to my dismay. To top it off, I have a horrid headache.**

**I hate babysitting. Truly, I do. I don't get paid enough for this crap.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Suki felt a rough substance scratched at her ankle harshly. Suki could hear deep, angry breathing in her sleep and eyes automatically shot open. Her breath was stolen from her very lungs at the sight of furious cyan eyes.

"Gaara," She breathed horrified.

"I didn't say you could sleep." He muttered and the sand roughly pulled her out of bed. Suki grunted as she collided with the wooden ground.

"I, I," She stuttered.

"_I, I" _Gaara mocked her and lifted her by her short hair. Suki winced and gripped his wrist to brace herself. "Did I say you can sleep?" He shook her abrasively.

"N-No." Suki let out a small cry of pain. Gaara's hands held her face in place and he pulled her closer to his own. His nails scratched from her temples down to her cheeks. Suki winced at the stinging sensations. Four rows of blood on each cheek rolled down like angry tears.

"You sleep when I say you can." His left thumb went to her left eye. Suki closed it and she could feel a light feather like touch from the pad of skin. "Or next time you might just _lose _something." He applied a small amount of pressure. Even if the pressure was small; it was enough to send a cold hand of fear in Suki's heart.

"I understand." Suki swallowed thickly.

"Good." Gaara's nails left her face and his hand lifted her chin up slightly. His hot breath tickled her skin as it touched her cheek. Suki tensed as his tongue lashed out and lapped up the blood on her cheek. He roughly turned her head to the other side and repeated the manner. Suki felt disgust swell in the depths of her stomach. She wanted so much to recoil back and wipe the saliva away off her skin, but refrained from doing so. Gaara's touch loosen slightly and became a gentle touch. He pulled her closer to him. Even though Suki was younger than him; she was slightly taller. Gaara only came up to her brow. She had a good three or four inches on him.

Gaara's arms held her firmly to him; he nuzzled her neck. Suki's body was ridged as she could feel his breath on her neck. He rested his forehead against her neck.

"I just," He started. "I know what's good for you." He squeezed her to him and a small squeal escaped from Suki. He was hugging her too hard. "I get lonely. I don't wanna be alone anymore." He inhaled her scent. It was a mixture of sweat, fear, and lavender. Suki gulped and tentatively placed a hand at the back of his head. Gaara tensed, but relaxed.

"Y-you're n-not gonna be alone a-anymore." Suki stammered. "I-I'm here f-for you." Suki lied. Gaara pulled back abruptly.

"You're not lying are you?" His hands clenched around her arms. Suki quivered under his hateful glare. "I **hate **liars."

"N-No!" Suki cowered. "I won't l-leave you." Her heart raced fearfully. Her head swam and she felt dizzy with the overwhelming amount of fear.

"Good." Gaara released his harsh hold on her. Suki knew she would have bruises the next day. Gaara stared at her and touched the ends of her hair. "Because if you are a liar and if you do leave me," Gaara's lips brushed against her ear. "_I'll kill you._" He hissed and threw Suki to the bed. "Go head and sleep. I won't be back until morning." Gaara ordered and turned to walk away. Suki stayed motionless until he left and with a heavy sigh her body slowly relaxed. She felt wide-awake. She didn't think she could go back to sleep, but the day was getting to her and she soon went back to sleep.

_[This Love That Leaves So Fast]_

Gaara strolled around Suna. Normally he would be perched on a roof watching the moon, but not tonight. No- tonight he was finally reunited with Suki. Indeed it was under terms he didn't want. He much preferred that Suki would leave willingly with him when he went to retrieve her, but still— he had his precious Suki with him again.

He understood that Suki was scared of him and most likely hated him, but that was okay. It was just a phase. A silly phase that would pass soon. When it did; he would have old Suki back. Shy, kind, loving, understanding Suki. Then it would be like old times. They would play together again, he would read to her, he would hold her again.

Gaara felt a chill of excitement. He couldn't wait until old Suki came back. He would have some one who would love him. He would have someone who _he _can love in return. He would get to experiment in this emotion that he was deprived from. Gaara looked at a window and saw pretty dresses. He began to wonder of Suki would like something like that. He wanted to make up for hurting her, but she deserved it.

Gaara frowned deeply. He didn't like hurting Suki like this. Well, sometimes he did, but not all the time. He didn't want to hurt her, but she kept pushing and pushing him to doing so. She just didn't listen or understand him like she used to. She would learn though. He would make sure that she would learn the things to do and not to do. Until then, she would just have to endure the punishments.

His green-blue eyes went the the pink sundress on display. Suki would look pretty in the cotton candy color dress. Sand spilled from his gourd and broke through the glass. He jumped into the store and took the dress off the mannequin. He looked around the female shop. Suki would need clothes now that she's living with him. Gaara began to rifle through the clothes. He would make sure that she was well taken care of. Better than her parents took care of her. So that way, Suki would never want to leave him and would love him forever.

_[Is A Love That Comes So Easily]_

The sun peaked through the flimsy curtains. Suki groaned a little before curling closer to the wall; shielding the sun from her eyes.

"Suki," A deep voice said. Suki mumbled something incoherent. "Suki." Suki groaned softly and turned over to see Gaara sitting on the sofa near the bookshelf. Suki's eyes widen and she immediately sat up.

"G-Good morning." She cleared her throat from the sleep. Gaara nodded his head in approval. Sand came to life in the room and Suki flinched back. The sand dropped four pink bags on the bed.

"You need new clothes." He stated and Suki rummaged through the bags. They were mostly filled with dresses. One bag though, was filled with undergarments and socks. A blush danced across her cheeks when her hand made contact with a pair of cotton panties. "Do you not like them?" He grumbled.

"N-no!" Suki cried out in panic. "I, I love them." She gave him a reassuring, weak smile. "Thank y-you." Gaara grunted in response.

"You need to shower." Gaara stood up from his seat. "You're starting to smell." Suki flushed in embarrassment. Gaara walked toward his bathroom and filled the tub with hot water.

Suki rifled through the bags and pulled out purple panties and a matching bra.

"Wear the pink dress." Gaara said as he came back. Suki jumped a little before nodding her head and pulling out the pink dress. Suki walked in the steamy bathroom and placed her clothes on the toilet lid. She placed a hand on the strap of her dirty white shirt before pausing. She turned to Gaara with wary eyes.

"Are you going to leave?" Her asked timidly.

"No." Gaara sat crossed legged on the bathroom tile. "I need to make sure you won't kill yourself."

"I won't!" She protested. "I promise." Gaara shook his head.

"Bathe." Suki swallowed before pulling her shirt off.

_[This Love That Leaves So Fast; Is A Love That Falls So Easily]_

**Song credits: Eyes Set To Kill- **_This Love You Breathe_

**This song is roughly based on this story. My muse if you will. You suggest you listen to it.**

**Review? Constructive criticism? Flames will be ignored.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD!_

_Not really! Sorry it took so long to update, but I got busy with late school work. I'm back at school, with night school, and work! So I'm a busy body. I'll try to update as much as I can. I'm almost done with night school so expect some updates._

_

* * *

_

_[Black out the memories of you]_

_

* * *

_

Suki's fingers trembled as she let her shirt pool to the ground. Her eyes clenched with shame as her fingers hooked into her pants as she slid them off her slender legs. Suki could feel his gaze watching her curiously and it just made her knees shake even more. Her hands snaked toward her back and her hands fumbled as the unhooked her training bra. She was glad the Gaara was behind her; at least he couldn't she her front. She quickly entered the tub and sank down to hide herself in the bubbles. She arched her lower half slightly and slid out of her underwear. She tossed them into her pile of clothes.

Suki could feel her tense muscles soften as the hot water soothed her. Her shoulders slumped and she blinked lethargically. She sank down so the water skimmed just below her nose. She blew bubbles under the water before sinking down and coming back up. Suki slicked her short blond hair back and began to scrub herself clean. She tried to ignore Gaara's scrutinizing stare as she washed her hair and shaved her legs, and underarms.

After feeling clean, she rested the the warming water. She sneaked a glanced at the red-head who sat crossed arm across the bathroom; watching her. It made her skin crawl just to see his cyan eyes watching her so intently. Shaking the thoughts from her head physically, she reached down to notice that there was no towel there. Suki closed her eyes and swallowed her fear down.

"G-Gaara?" She stammered. "Can I have a towel?" She quickly added. "Please?" Sand flew toward her with a dark green towel. Her small hand shakily took it and the grains of earth retracted back. Suki quickly wrapped her towel around her thin body. She hugged it close to her.

""You may get change." Gaara turned and left. Suki waited until the door closed and she quickly dried herself off and pulled on the clothes that she left on the toilet.

Suki frowned at her foggy refection through the mirror. Her blond hair curled upward from the water, her face flushed with the steam in the room. She thought she looked ridiculous in her dress. It made her look younger than she was. It made her look like a child. Suki rubbed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. A breath filled with so much emotions that she wanted to push out of her body with that one exhale, but it seemed to lodge in her throat. Suki swallowed harshly, but the emotions grew. She wanted to cry. Cry out all her frustrations, anger, and the unfairness in this whole situation, but fear prevented her from crying. The overwhelming fear of what that monster would do to her if a strangled sob exited from her body.

She did the next best thing and pulled at her hair as hard as she could. She stamped her feet against the ground and pulled harder at her hair.

"Suki?" Gaara questioned stoically from behind the door.

"I, I'm almost done!" Suki strangled out. She took a deep, calming breath. She walked toward the door and with shaky hands she opened it.

* * *

_I'll take, Slowly I shall take_

_

* * *

_

Gaara felt a small thrill when Suki nervously exited from the bathroom. She looked just like she did when she was younger. Gaara liked it when she looked a bit younger because it brought back memories of the old Suki. Not this new Suki who was scared of him-no- soon he would have old Suki back . She was in there somewhere lost in this girl.

Gaara walked toward her and moved to place a hand on her head. Suki flinched as his hand made contact with her head. A low growl sound omitted from his throat. He didn't like it when Suki flinched away. Old Suki would have never flinched from his touch. He hated this new Suki. She never did any of the right things. Gaara clutched her hair and yanked it back. Suki cried out and her hand leaped to his hands; trying to pry them off.

"I want her back!" Gaara shook her. "Give me her back!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Suki cried, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Where is the old Suki?" Gaara roared not caring if spit got on her. "What have you done with her?"

"I d-don't k-know!" She sobbed. Gaara snarled and threw her roughly to the ground. Suki glanced at him from behind the curtain of hair. Her body stiffened for she did not want to anger him any further.

"You won't eat, you won't drink, and you won't sleep until you give me her BACK!" Gaara huffed angrily and disappeared in a whirl of sand. Suki bowed her head and cried.

_

* * *

_

I will slice you open

* * *

Suki stared at herself hard in the mirror. She kept rewinding her memories over and over again in her head. She needed to change. She needed to go back to her younger self. Suki stared at her reflection. It's been three days and Gaara would pop in every now and then. He would do or say something. Suki would say something back and he would grow angry and yell at her.

_"You're not her! STILL? How much longer must I wait?" _He would scream and disappear. Sometimes he would come in with food or water and Suki would salivate at it. Licking her chapped lips. He would try to use to food and water to lure the old Suki out. It never worked.

"Change!" Suki croaked at the mirror. "You're not this Suki anymore. Become Gaara's Suki. Stop being this one." Suki groaned in pain as the hunger gnawed at tummy. She slammed her head against the mirror hard. She kept slamming her head against it; not caring if a crack was created or blood smeared on the mirror.

* * *

_I will steal back...my love_

_

* * *

_

Gaara opened the door to his bedroom with a tray of food and water. Maybe today will be the day Suki came back to him. Gaara paused as girlish giggles tickled his ears. His brows furrowed together slightly and peered inside.

Suki jumped on the bed with a blanket tied around her neck. She giggled and looked up and smiled widely at Gaara.

"Gaara! You're back! Come play with me!" She smiled, blood caked and dried on her forehead down her nose and mouth. Gaara ignored the blood and set the food down.

"Nice to see you again Suki."

* * *

Enjoy?

Review then, turtledoves


	6. Chapter 6

In The Monster's Den

**Sorry just isn't enough to show just how sorry I am. My computor is crap and I finally manage to get it working long enough for this. School is crap man. I'm getting ready for my senior year in high school and I'm panicking on what to do with my life. Any ideas anybody on what I should do? I was thinking culinary school, but shit it's expensive. I really wanna write novels though. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Enjoi!**

__

_

* * *

_

Revenge is running through my body

(This love you breathe)

* * *

Suki ravenously ate at the food that Gaara sent her. Her fingers dug into the steamed rice and she didn't care that the heat burned her fingers. She wanted the gnawing feeling in her belly to disappear. She wanted to be so full that her own stomach would burst open. She didn't like this feeling; she didn't like feeling so

empty.

"Y'know Gaara;" Suki downed the glass of water. "I really miss ya and, and, and, uhm" Suki's brows furrowed. She really couldn't think of anything. "I dunno." Suki shoved another piece of chicken in her mouth.

Gaara wanted to grab the blond girl and hug her until her breath escaped her. This was Suki. His Suki. His absent-minded, silly, stupid, fun Suki.

"Suki where did you go?" Gaara questioned the girl. Suki frowned deeply.

"Whatta ya mean?" Suki licked at her fingers.

"You were gone and," Gaara lowered his voice as though someone else was listening in. "Someone else took your place." Suki's eye brows shot up her forehead, mouth open in a silent gasp.

"Real-," She started loudly before lowering her voice. "Really?" She whispered scandalized. Gaara placed a hand on her head fingering her hair.

"She wasn't you. She didn't act like you. She hid you away from me." Gaara stared into her brown eyes and for a moment there was a flicker of fear before it disappeared. Gaara sneered. That new Suki was still in her head. She was still lingering around.

"Where is she?" Suki glanced around the room nervously. Maybe she's still here.

"She's in your head." Gaara growled. Suki gasped and her hands flew to her head.

"My head?" Suki shrilled. She shook her head fervently as though it would fly out of her head.

"Is..is she still there?" Suki asked fearfully. Gaara nodded solemnly.

"I can see her in your eyes." Suki touched her eyes with quivering fingers.

"I won't let her get out. I won't!" Suki shook her head determined. "This is my body! She can't have it!" Suki huffed and crossed her arms. Gaara grabbed her face gently and looked into her muddy eyes. His fingers slowly curled into her hair and Suki's face immediately went aflame. His thumbs pressed into her cheekbones a little.

"I won't let her either." Gaara whispered dangerously glaring into her eyes. Daring the new Suki to try and take his sweet Suki away. "I need to leave. I'll be back later." Gaara released her face and turned away.

"Gaara-kun!" Suki shouted. Gaara turned his head toward her. "Will...will you bring me toys? It's lonely here." She wrapped her arms around herself. Gaara nodded his head.

"As many as you wish." Gaara said before leaving. Suki grinned widely.

"Bye-bye Gaara-kun!" She waved enthusiastically. She sighed happily before staring up at the ceiling trying to find figures in the texture of the roof.

_

* * *

_

_So fast racing against my heartbeat_

_(This love you breathe)_

* * *

Suki blinked her eyes rapidly. A steady pulsing at her forehead made her groan. How long had she been staring at the ceiling? She tried to recall the last thing she remembered. The last thing she remembered was staring at her reflection and then darkness. She couldn't remember anything after that and that scared her badly. Her heart hammered in her chest and she shakily stood up in bed. She gingerly touched her forehead before hissing and pulling her hand away. She walked toward the bathroom and opened the door. She staggered back at the sight.

Suki fearfully stared at the cracked mirror with blood smeared on it. That would explain her wound. She couldn't remember what had happened, but she assumed that Gaara came in and slammed her head against it in a fit of rage. Suki covered her mouth with her hand to conceal the whimpers. It was so scary! So terrifying being in here. It was making her go crazy. She whole body shook with anticipation. She didn't know what to do. Suki nervously paced the room. She should clean. If the room was clean then Gaara wouldn't be too harsh on her. She turned the sink on and washed her face ignoring the sting in her forehead. She cleaned to blood off the mirror and hoped that Gaara wouldn't be angry for the cracked mirror.

Suki traveled back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She wrung her wrists in her hands and waited for Gaara.

* * *

_Escaping, letting my tensions free_

_(This love you breathe)_

* * *

Gaara entered the room with his heart racing. Oh, Suki would be pleased. He got her as many toys as he could think of. All of the toys floating behind him; his sand carrying them. Gaara opened the door and the toys went to a corner. He say Suki sitting on the bed tense.

"Suki?" Gaara called out and Suki looked up at him. Rage clawed out of him as her fearful eyes stared at him. This wasn't his Suki! That damn bitch took over again. Gaara screamed out and grabbed her by her throat. Suki cried out and Gaara shook her. "Where is she! Where did you put her?" Gaara squeezed her neck and Suki sobbed.

"I don't know! What are you talking about!" Suki cried desperately trying to make sense with what he was saying. Gaara roared and threw her body carelessly to the side. Suki curled up in a ball.

"Where did you put _my _Suki?" Gaara glared at her. "Maybe I should drag her out of you." He grinned at her nefariously. He cupped her face harshly. His fingers digging into the back of her skull. Suki whimpered as Gaara stared into eyes. "Give her back to me! Give her back!" Gaara shook her head and Suki cried out before clenching her eyes shut. Her body suddenly slackened and all the tension disappeared in her body. Her eyes opened and child-like brown eyes stared at him. Her cheeks flushed red.

"Gaara," Suki whispered, embarrassed. "What are you doing? Are we playing house?" Gaara's harsh hold loosen and he held her head delicately.

"You disappeared again." Gaara said heavily. "She took you again." Suki's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry!" She cried; tears pooling in her eyes. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Gaara petted her hair back. "She's gone again."

"What if she comes back?" Suki asked burying her face into Gaara's shoulder.

"Then I'll scare her away." Gaara said darkly. "You're mine. She can't have you."

* * *

_The scent of your blood smells so sweet_

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

_In The Monster's Den_

**Posted! Ah. I'm very happy with the reviews you guys sent me! At first I didn't know what to write next, but V's suggestion gave me ideas. I wanna say to Randomlysinging that I'm very flattered that if I wrote novels you would read them. That makes me so happy! I hope you guys like this. Did you know there is only _three _chapters left and an Epilogue until this story ends? Not to worry I have the sequel all planned out. Geomerty, my thinking period. Anyways review! **

_

* * *

_

Out of everything that Gaara has done to her; Suki must say that this— _this _was the most cruel. To have freedom staring at her in the face and be literally chained at the ankle was painful. It made her heart throb within her tiny chest.

Gaara was trying out many things to get _Suki _out. He forced her to play tea party; a game that he insist was her favorite. When that failed, he brushed her hair, but that made him upset when she would tense and flinch at each and every stroke. Finally, they were here. At her supposed favorite food.

Ice cream

Ice cream in Suna was considered a delicacy. Only the rich could afford it because of the hard maintenance it needed to be kept in its pristine condition. Here they were now. Sitting on a hot bench in town with an ice cream cone in her hand.

Suki stared at it. The yellow cream melting on around her palm. Mango flavor. Gaara said it was her favorite, but Suki honestly preferred mint. It was less sweet. The blond didn't want to upset him though; in fear of what he'll do to her if she did. So Suki has been tentatively licking at the treat. Gaara watching her expectantly like this other side of her was suddenly going to appear out of no where. The sand spun softly around her ankle and she could feel every grain of sand around the flesh.

"Do you like it?" He asked lowly. Suki tensed at the sound of his voice.

"Ah, its, um," Suki avoided his stare. "Yummy." Suki licked the ice cream for effect. Gaara stared at her face long and hard, trying to scrutinized any emotion of dislike that would betray her. Gaara glanced away toward the palm tree. Suki felt her shoulders slump with relief.

"Do you remember being here?" Gaara asked tonelessly. Suki looked up at him in surprise. They've been here before? She couldn't remember. "You probably don't. The _other _Suki does though. This was her favorite place. I always got her ice cream. Mango." Suki was bewildered that he was sharing such a moment with her. His sea green eyes looked distant as though he was remembering something precious, and to him it probably was. Suki felt a small swell of confidence hatch inside her. She licked her chapped lips nervously.

"Gaara," Suki whispered. Gaara's eyes flickered toward her acknowledging her. "_Please_ let me go." She begged. Gaara's blank face twisted into something ugly and the sand around her ankle spun painfully at the skin. "Ah!"

"_You always want to leave me! _Just like everyone else!" Gaara snarled and he grabbed her by the shoulders. Suki frantically looked around in hopes some one would stop him, but everyone just quickly sped up and didn't dare to spare her a glance. "You think_ this _world is any better than mine? Go then! Leave!" Gaara threw her to the ground. Suki didn't think after that. She just ran.

* * *

She was so far away now. She didn't once look back to see if he was following her. She didn't dare to pause for a desperate breath of air. Didn't stop when her side began to painfully seized. It wasn't until she was so far away from him did she finally collapse to the ground and gasp and swallow the air.

Hot tears were running down her flush face. Freedom! Finally freedom! Away from that horrid monster. She was so happy she could laugh- heck she _was _laughing. Full body shaking, laughter bubbling from her throat and exiting from her mouth. _Free! _The air outside was fresher. The colors were bolder. She felt **stronger**. Freedom truly felt wonderful.

Suki rolled on her back and stared up at the orange-pink sky. The wind playfully teasing her skin. She inhaled.

Freedom

* * *

Suki stomach grumbled grumpily. The night was cold and Suki was practically shaking out of her skin. When the morning came she sighed happily. Finally warmth. Now she was faced with another problem. Food. She fished through trash and found none. She begged for food, for money, but people pushed and shrugged her away. Was the world as cruel as Gaara said? No. Here was better than there. It always would be.

This was her second night on her own, and once again she was shivering out of her own body. Suki breathed into her hands and rubbed them together fiercely. She manage to tuck her body in a tunnel slide trying keep warm, but it seemed that the plastic slide made things colder.

"ASSHOLE!" A man yelled his voice filled with laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" Another said obnoxiously. Suki peaked her head out from the slide to see two drunken men. One threw an empty beer bottle at the slide and a small squeaked escaped her.

"Did you hear that?" The larger man asked. They staggered toward her. The skinnier one peaked at her and grinned.

"S'a little girl." He pulled at Suki's shoe. "Come play little girl." Suki pulled her leg away from him.

"Lemme go!" Suki kicked at him.

"Stupid bitch." He grabbed her ankle and dragged her out of the slide.

"Stop it!" Suki shouted. The larger man laughed.

"Look at her thrash. Like a little kitten." He chuckled. Suki tried to jerk away from the man who was holding her at the shoulders.

"Here kitty, kitty." The fat man taunted. Suki sneered at him and spat in his face. He flushed red. "Hold her down. Minh." Minh laughed and pulled her close to his chest. His arm wrapped around her's pinning them at her side. The fat man pulled out a knife. "I'ma gonna fuck up your face." He dangled the knife dangerously in front of Suki's face.

"Stop!" Suki pleaded.

"No one's gonna wanna fuck you after this." The Minh laughed in her ear. Suki clenched her eyes shut.

"I don't like people messing with what is mine." Gaara growled dangerously from the dark. Suki opened her eyes to see the red head monster standing from a distant. His maroon hair stood out in the pitch blackness.

"Shit. It's the monster!" The men turned to run, but Gaara's sand tripped them and the ankles. It dragged them in the air.

"Let this be a lesson to you. What's mine is mine." The sand traveled up their bodies and blood sprayed around the playground. Suki's breath hitched in her throat. He saved her. Once again this monster saved her. He was right. This world _is _cruel. He was safer. At least he took care of her somewhat. Suki's body lurched toward her and she sprinted into him. Her flimsy arms wrapped around his body. She began to sob harshly into his chest.

"You're right! You're right! This place is horrible! Everyone is so mean! Take me away! I promise to be good. I'll do what ever you want! Take me away _please!" _Suki rambled gasping. Gaara was pleasantly surprise. Finally! Some cooperation! Gaara placed his hand on her head.

"Away we go." In a swirl of sand they disappeared.

* * *

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLY MO EFFIN BITCH! FOR FUCK SAKES! Did you know how long it took me to get this on this webstite? I had this thing ready to go for so _fricken long!_ But for some reason my firefox was being a bitch and I FINALLY found a way to fix it! **

**Hopefully you guys like**

**WARNING: Gore**

* * *

Suki's been a good a girl. She's been an awfully good girl. She did everything that Gaara said. Everything that he told her to do she would do. Why? Simple. Gaara protected her. Gaara was her _savior_. Without him, where would she be? On the streets begging for food? People hurting and taunting her? Yes, Suki's been a very good girl.

Suki's head was tucked in beneath Gaara's shoulder. Gaara's clammy hand running through her blond hair. It grew within the past ten weeks she's been with him. The pale hair was now growing a little toward her shoulders. Her thin frame still remain thin, but it had a little meat on it. No longer that pathetic weak skin and bones. Still though. Gaara would not let her sleep. He still claimed it wasn't fair. Suki did her best to stay awake. Honest, she did. But at times she would find herself suddenly falling asleep. They were random moments. In the tub, on the floor, standing up. She would just find herself asleep. Luckily, Gaara was never there to see it. She would slap herself. Bang her forehead against the wall. She would do anything in her power to stay awake. It was moments like these that she felt sympathetic with Gaara. Unable to have the luxury of sleep was terrible and she couldn't help, but wish that Gaara would one day fall asleep.

Suki brought her knees to her chest and traced the lines on her knees. Her lips pulled into a small pout. When would Gaara come home? Lately, he's been disappearing often. Missions and meetings.

_"One day I won't be here for a long time. I have a big mission coming up in Kohona. Don't worry if I won't be home." _He told her once. Suki pursed her lips. She hopes that when that day came he would at least say good-bye. At least let her know that he won't be coming home. Suki sighed and rested her head on her knees. She stared at the wall absentmindedly and blinked once, twice, and then the world was gone.

Today was certainty not a good day. Gaara could feel his irritation spike dangerously the whole day. He understood his mission at Kohona so he didn't see a purpose in attending those damn meeting with his father. It was the same thing being said over and over again. He just couldn't wait to get home to his Suki. She would be waiting for him. Ready to obey his every wish. The sand picked up around his feet and swirled eagerly around him as it took him back home.

His feet landed quietly on the ground and he spotted Suki sitting in the corner of the room. Rage bubbled up his chest. Was she? Was _she __**sleeping**_? Was that ungrateful, stupid, bitch sleeping? He asked on thing of her and she couldn't do that? After everything he has done she bestows him with this mockery?

His sand lashed out and clamped around her throat and dragged her up the wall. Her muddy eyes burst open and she gasped. Her thin legs kicked frantically as the sand dragged her up to the ceiling. Gaara glared up at her.

"_Sleeping?_" He growled dangerously. "_I come home to find my Suki _sleeping?" Her eyes were bugged and watery as she gasped and choked. Gaara loosen his sand's hold.

"I'm sorry!" She gasped raspy. "Please forgive me!" The sand dragged her back to him and he gathered her face into his hands.

"Why would you do such an _unfair _thing?" Gaara inquired as his thumbs gently caresses the apples of her cheeks.

"I- I d-d-didn't mea-!" Suki cried out in pain as his thumbs dug into her face. He hushed her vehemently. His sand flickered eagerly behind him.

"I am sorry Suki." Gaara apologized and Suki cautiously looked at him confused. "But you brought this upon yourself. This is your punishment." Suki felt a cold fear grip her figure. His lips brushed her ear. "_The monster is going to eat your eye." _The sand flew at her like a spear and her scream was agonized. She could feel every grain dig into the soft flesh of her eye. Gaara holding her face firmly in his hands as Suki tried to shake away from him. The pain was intense. She never felt such a thing in her life. Blood and tears freely flowed from her injured eye. Crying made it hurt worse. Then there was a sickening tearing feeling and a small plop. Gaara dropped her on the ground and her eyelid immediately clenched closed at the injury. With a blurry eye she watched in horror as the sand enclosed around her bloody eyeballs and a small splatter of blood feel the floor. Gaara's face remained impassive. Promptly, Suki fainted.

Suki woke up feeling heavy, her head felt stuffy and she ached in her left eye. Flashes appeared in her mind and she gasped before scrambling toward the bathroom. She glanced at herself fearfully into the mirror. Her left eye was still shut. Her body was quivering anxiously. Her cheek looked as if someone painted the red. The blood was dried and flaky. Touching her reflection she timidly opened her eye. She screamed loudly and it bounced off the walls. Her left eye socket was empty.

He took her eye.

* * *

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

_So I totally didn't die, heh heh heh. Sorry bout disappearing, but it's my senior year in high school and it's sure has been my busiest. So besides school, I've been busy with my love life and soul searching. So here a fun fact, I had a boyfriend. HAD! He turned out to be a total jerk face mann, but like I said I did some soul searching and guess guess what I found during my soul search?_

_I'm almost kinda really lesbian. Ha! Makes so much sense when I think about if you're confused about the almost kinda really part let's just say I can date a guy, but sex with one? Kinda grosses me out and just seems weird. I mean I can if I can be the little engine that could, but then it just goes to the whole I love you thing and I know that I can't feel that way for a guy. So yeah. Lesbian that's me. Now the fun part is coming out to my almost accepting mom who says she accepts gays but not if her kid is one and my very devout Christen father. So wish me luck when I get the balls to do that. Anyways, there ends my rant._

* * *

**Warning:**

__**Mature Content**

* * *

Suki flinched as the wind blew sand grains against the window. The tiny particles made a small hissing sound with each impact on the glass. Suki hated how she felt. Every little sound, every little creak, was enough to send her into a shuddering, weeping mess. She feared Gaara again. The boy took her left eye and left her there bleeding and unconscious on the floor. She had a right to fear, but for some reason another part of her urged her that he didn't mean to. That technically it was her fault. She knew the rule and she disobeyed them so that made Gaara-kun's actions justifiable, right?

Gaara-kun

Whenever that other part of her defends him, she always refers to him as Gaara-kun. Like Suki's been close friends with him. It made the girl crazy. Why would her mind be at war with itself? Why protect and want to hurt the boy that was keeping her here? One side of her urged her that it was for her safety and the other said so he could kill her.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! Gaara took everything from her. Her family, her eye, her pathetic life, her freedom, her sanity. Why should some one have the right to take constantly, but never give? Suki whimpered and held her head. She shouldn't be thinking such traitorous thoughts. Gaara-kun has done everything that he could to protect her. He didn't _take_. No. He saved. He saved her from her family, he saved her from being unjust and took her eye as punishment, he saved her life, he saved her from the cruel world outside, and he saved her mind. Now there were two of her in her mind and one obviously knew that Gaara-kun is a savior not a monster.

No, no, no, no! Gaara was a monster. He was bad. He hurt her. He was mean. Gaara did not save her. He's killing her. A great, slow death. No! Gaara-kun is a savior, he's a hero.

Suki cried out in frustration and clutched her head tighter. Her nails dug into her skull and she gripped her pale hair. Her mind was at war again. They kept talking and talking and talking. They wouldn't be quiet. They argue too much.

"Suki." His rough, raspy voice silenced the voices all together. Suki glanced up at him from her crouched position on the floor. There he stood with no care what the emotional turmoil was going on in her head.

"Gaara," She croaked. "Welcome home." Gaara's sand tugged at her wrist and pulled her toward him.

"You're eye." He murmured. Suki lightly touched her left eyelid that was still clamp shut. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Suki swallowed thickly. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as he lifted a hand to touch her cheek. Suki involuntary flinched and a dry sob escaped her lips. Her heart froze as Gaara clenched his hand into a fist. Oh, he was gonna hurt her for that. She knew he would.

"G-Gomen Gaara-kun." She murmured shyly. Gaara's eyes flickered for a moment before placing a hand on top of her head.

"I forgive you," Gaara stated. He took her by the wrist and tugged her toward his unused bed. "Let's rest."

Let's rest.

It was a bit mocking. Gaara would always say _Let's rest_, but all they would do is lie in the bed in silence. The softness of the mattress always tempted Suki to close her eye and sleep, but wouldn't dare to. She already lost one eye and she wouldn't want to lose her last one. She allowed him to pull her toward the bed and they both laid above the covers. They remained silent and just stared up at the sandy ceiling, holding hands. Suki could feel her mind drift away.

Gaara took everything from her. Things she could never regain back. She hated him. She wanted to wrap her hands around his throat and strangle him, but at the same time she wanted to press her chapped lips against his equally as chapped ones. Oh, how her loathed the way her mind worked.

_Take it from him. _Suki thought to herself. _But take what? _What could she possibly take? _Take something. Something he'll never get back. Take his eye! Just like he took yours! No! No! Gaara-kun is noble. He is so kind. Liar! _ Suki furrowed her brows together and tried to push the thoughts out of her head, but she was tempted. Take something? But what? It was right there that the thought filled her mind. It was a sick one, twisted even, but it wasn't like she cared. It was stolen from her at a young age, so who cared if she stole it from him.

_Oh yes, take __**that**__! Take __**that **__from him! _Suki smiled meanly. Yes, she would take it. After-all, she deserved something. Suki released Gaara's hand and in one fluid motion she straggled his waist. Gaara glared at her from above.

"Do you love me?" Suki's voice quivered. Her small hands resting on the planes of his chest. Gaara eyed her curiously.

"Of course." Gaara said sardonically.

"You never show me...that you love me," She trailed softly. Gaara's expression grew fierce and his hand lashed out to the back of her head, his fingers curling into her hair. He yanked her down to his eye level.

"Lying woman!" He growled. "I _always _show my love." Suki panicked and she felt like weeping and apologizing, but something in her feeble mind snapped.

"Yes, but never like you should." Suki said lowly. She felt the pain in her head, but she refused to acknowledge it. Barely in the corners of her mind, she could tell something about her self was off. Something in her mind was ill, but she didn't want to understand it. Her only eye met his sea green ones. She lowered her lips toward his and her eye flickered down to them and back to his eyes. She pressed her lips fully against his.

Gaara felt his heart leap as Suki's mouth moved against his. It was his first kiss and from Suki! So willingly did she kiss him. Gaara shyly kissed back, self-consciously since he wasn't aware on how to kiss. His hands unconsciously went to her protruding hips.

"Open your mouth," Suki breathed. Gaara warily and slowly parted his chapped lips and his eyes widen as he could feel her wet appendage wiggle in his mouth. Gaara moved his tongue against hers. It was a strange feeling, but one that he decided that he liked. He knew lovers kissed and very romantic action and his heart soared with thought that Suki was kissing him. Her small hands slithered down from his chest toward the crotch of his pants. Small alarms went off in Gaara's head. His hands immediately gripped her wrist. He didn't understand what she was doing, but it felt wrong. Like he shouldn't be doing this—whatever this was.

Suki froze and rose from his body slightly, "You don't love me?" She whispered sadly. Gaara felt confused.

"I do," He reassured her coldly,

"Then why did you stop me?" She blinked at him with a sad eye.

"I don't know," Gaara was very confused. What was happening? Why did it feel wrong?

"Then show me. Let me show you." She kissed him again and Gaara's grasp slacken around her wrist and she moved her hand to his groin. She applied light pressure and Gaara's heartbeat picked up, his face reddening. It felt weird, but wonderful, but so, so, so very wrong, but he had to, if he didn't then Suki wouldn't believe that he loved her and that's all he ever wanted. He just wanted her to realize his love for her and for her to love him back. She gently squeeze his flaccid penis again and it slowly grew harder. Gaara's breathing picked and she moved her hand away and brought her hips down gently. She grounded her hips into his and Gaara gasped lightly. He felt venerable. Suki kissed the side of his face and slowly rotated her hips. The blood was rushing to Gaara's loins and he was unsure to why, but it felt wonderful and he wanted more. It was like killing. That rush, the high, that pleasure from killing, he was feeling with the rocking of Suki's hips. Suki unbuckled Gaara's pants and pulled them down to his high thighs, revealing his lower body.

This was it. Suki thought. Finally she would be able to steal something that Gaara would never gain back. She stared at his face. Eyes barely lidded, cheeks flushed, the expressions that flickered across his normally emotionless face; wonder, arousal, pleasure, uncertainty, and to Suki's joy shame. Someone with so much shame as Suki, she was able to see the underlining of shame on Gaara's face. Suki's hand slid down and up her dress. She pushed aside her panties and slowly directed his penis into her entrance. Gaara's eyes widen at the new feeling and fluttered close with pleasure.

She did it.

It was hers.

She finally took something that he would never have back. She began to ride him slowly, rocking her hips. She felt no sexual gratification in the sex she was having with Gaara. This was purely revenge. She would let him have his fun and one day she hoped he would regret it. She bounced faster enjoying the expressions on his face. He would never get it back and that's all she wanted. She could feel him tense and then release inside of her. Suki rolled off of him and watched as he regain himself. He snuggled close to her and stared into her eye, sweat matting his hair to his forehead.

"I love you" Gaara confessed. Suki smiled at him.

"Me too," She said listlessly. She never would. Never.

* * *

**Ha! How many did you think that Suki was gonna get taken advantage of? I feel like Gaara is OOC in this and he probably is, but breaking down my version of his character it sorta adds up. Gaara will do anything to show Suki that he loves her. He's big on love, but he got a twisted way of expressing it. ANYWAYS! Review? By the way, I'm considering writing a Neji fic. It's gonna be a humorous one so expect some sort of laughter out of that one. Ah this story is coming to a close. One last chapter and epilogue. Sequel that's an iffy. Depends on how I decide to go with it. **

**So how bout some reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**UGH! Seriously, no lie, this is the third, the THIRD time I had to type this. Needless to say I'm a bit ticked. Ugh, anyways this is the almost end and then we have the epilogue and then it will be the end. I have decided that this story will be THE END, and no sequel. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Gaara tangled his hand into Suki's greasy, unwashed hair. Her matted, blond hair now grazed her emaciated shoulders. Her only muddy eye now held a glossy look and was on the verge on emptiness.

"I'll be leaving soon Suki, to Kohona." Gaara twirled a strand of her hair between two fingers. Suki's only eye glanced toward him from her position on her bed. "I'll be gone for three weeks." Gaara watched her expression as it twisted into fear and relief.

"Will," Suki licked her cracked lips, "Will you be coming home soon?" Even though at times Suki hated Gaara and feared him a small part of her began to love him, a very venomous love. She loved him with her hands around his throat and a dagger at his heart. He was her personal devil in this hell he created and she as his demon was his to love, torture, and shape as he so sees fit.

"Yes," Gaara tugged at her hair gently. "I will always return home to you." Gaara loved Suki. He loved her with all his heart and he never loved anything more than he loved her. His actions toward her maybe questionable, but he didn't know how to express his love toward her, toward his beautiful Suki.

"Do you promise?" She rasped.

"Promise." Gaara confirmed. "Whatever you need I will always give it to you." Gaara's eyes flickered to her only muddy eye and the pink ribbon that concealed her other eye and then flickered back down to those flaky, split open lips of hers. Suki knew what he wanted; she's seen that look many times before. A look of want, of desire, of lust. And as his demon of his hell, Suki must comply to her master and give him exactly what he desires. Suki placed a thin hand on Gaara's cheek and he leaned in toward it, inhaling the scent of her palm. She tilted his head and placed her lips on his, mouths moving as one, parting to create a war inside her mouth only for her to surrender at once. Gaara leaned in and flatten her on the bed, his body slowly lowering into hers until it became difficult to breathe from his weight. Gaara kissed his way from her mouth, to her jaw line, and then to the neck and he sank his teeth in. Suki mewled and arched her body toward his. Gaara slide his hand down her shoulder and to the thin strap of her dress before sliding it down. He bit her shoulder and Suki whimpered in delight. As strange as it was Suki loved it like this. Being hurt and pleased at the same time. It was something she became accustomed to. Something she came to love. Gaara's rough hand went down her collar bone and rested at the v of her dress; with a quick tug her tore off the dress from her body.

Gaara gazed down at her body. Her breasts were small, barely there due to her starved state, but they held perkiness to it and were tipped with light pink nipples, her stomach was sunken in and her ribs poked out like spikes against her paper like skin, down to her thin thighs and knobby knees.

Ugly

Disgustingly beautiful

Disgusting for the state her form was, but beautiful became this girl laying before him was his to claim and only his. His mouth went to the pink tip of her nipple and sank his teeth down into the sensitive flesh there. Suki yelped and writhe beneath him.

"Roll over," Gaara demanded roughly and Suki rolled over her body as Gaara stripped himself from his lower garments. Without warning, he rammed himself into Suki to her brim. Suki cried out in pain and Gaara ignored her and continued to thrust into her. Gaara held her down by the back of her neck and pumped into her velvety walls. His fingers slowly enclosed around the soft part of her neck. He squeezed it, blocking her air supply and he began to thrust harder, faster into her. SUki could feel herself tottering on the edge as her vision was spotting and before she could even black out Gaara shuddered in her and she came to her own release before her world disappeared.

Gaara rolled off her and panted he glanced her passed out form and decided to let her sleep. He allowed his heart rate to slowly decend down to a normal beat. Picking up his pants he put them on before leaving toward Kohona.

Suki woke up the next day to an empty house, and empty bed. She knew he was gone and apart of her wanted to celebrate and cry at the same time. She rolled on her side and curled into herself and sobbed.

* * *

Three weeks were coming to slowly. They were dragging slowly for her liking. When Gaara wasn't here, she was so sure what was real and what was not. She needed Gaara. He was her anchor from this world and she needed her anchor soon.

"Suki," The sand whispered to her. Suki snarled at the window where the sand smacked against. "Suuukkki," They whispered.

"Shut up," Suki spoke lowly. Damn the sand. They were everywhere and they kept teasing her.

"Where's Gaara, Su-ki?" They taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Suki roared angrily.

"Why are you yelling?" Gaara bemused from behind her.

"Gaara!" Suki thrilled and hugged him tightly. Gaara petted her head with a ghost of a smile. Naruto made him realize things and one of them was that treating Suki like this wasn't love, it was cruelty.

"I missed you," Gaara whispered and gazed down at her with loving eyes. Suki flinched at the look he held. This wasn't Gaara. Gaara never looked at her with such emotions. He always looked at her with desire or possessivily. Suki backed away from with a glare.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "You are not Gaara."

"I am Gaara." Gaara said with a frown.

"Liar!" Suki shrilled.

"I'm Gaara." He said firmly.

"Leave you liar!" Suki screamed with her hands over her ears. "Leave until the real Gaara comes back!" Gaara frowned deeply and left to room in search of his sister. He found his blond hair sibling on the couch watching tv.

"Temari," Gaara called to his sister. Temari tensed, but relaxed at she remembered that her brother was a changing boy. Naruto made sure of that.

"Yeah, Gaara?" Temari's sea-green eyes flickered to him.

"Something is wrong with Suki." Gaara confessed.

"Suki?" Temari questioned, but then the image of her broken body popped in her head. "Oh, Suki,"

"She claims I am not me." Gaara said.

"Gaara," Temari whispered in pain for him. "Gaara, Suki she's...she's sick in the head. She's not use to this new you and she might never be."

"What do I do?" Gaara downcast his gaze.

"You have to let her go, only then can Suki's brain heal."

* * *

"Where are you taking me you imposter?" Suki tugged at her wrist that 'Gaara' was pulling her with. They were deep within the desert. Gaara clenched eyes tightly. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to have her in his arms for the rest of his life, but Temari was right. He has tainted Suki. He allowed her brain to rot and all he can do is let her go and hope that she heals. And most of all hope she comes back to him.

"You're free," Gaara said and allow his grip on her wrist flatter and slip from her. Gaara looked at her with heart-broken eyes.

"No I'm not," Suki shook her head and took Gaara's wrist. "I belong to Gaara."

"Go," Gaara said and pushed her lightly toward the vast desert. "You're free."

"N-no!" Suki panicked. "I, I believe you! You're Gaara. Now we go home!" Suki hugged him tightly. Gaara's heart ached and he shoved her away from him.

"I don't want you anymore. You're free." Gaara bit his lip. "I'm free of you." Suki gasped and shrank back. Her heart ached and she did only what she could think of. She turned and ran away. Away from Gaara and away from the pain. Gaara tightly closed his eyes and his hands curled into fist. With a flare anguish his sand rose up and took him away.

Suki didn't know how long she's been running, but she knew it was far for the sand slowly became grass and the hot air became light and cool. A root snagged her foot and she flew into a cold creek. With scraped knees she pulled herself up and gazed down at her wet knees. Slowly tears began to fall from her cheeks. Was she free? Free from the monster's den? A blue butterfly landed on her knee and its curly tongue licked the water off of it.

It didn't feel like freedom.

* * *

**Four Years Later  
**

****Gaara was dressed in his formal Kazekage outfit. Beside him was his siblings his guards, his people waved at him and smiled cheerfully. Moments like these did Gaara love, but one thing was missing. He wished Suki was here, at his side smiling an waving back. His heart clenched, it's been four years and Suki never came back. Maybe it was smart because if Suki ever came back he wouldn't let her go.

"Gaara?" A hooded figure called out. Gaara turned around to see a womanly shaped cloaked figure. "You are Gaara?" She asked lightly.

"Yes," Gaara nodded his head. Temari and Kankuro tensed as the woman lowered her hood, hands at the ready for their weapons. Gaara held his hand up to prevent them. The woman lowered her hood and Gaara's eyes widen. Standing there before him was a beautiful girl. Dark eye, a pink eye patch, bow tie lips, long thick blond hair. The only thing that hinder her beauty was that he knew under that eye patch was just an empty eye socket. "Suki," Gaara strangled out. The woman laughed and smiled at him.

"Hey Gaara." She walked toward him and placed a hand on his cheek. Gaara closed his eyes and inhaled her. How has he missed her.

"I missed you," Gaara confessed.

"Really?" Suki giggled at him with a bright smile.

"Yes,"

"Funny," Suki smiled, "Because how can I miss a monster like you?" The smile slipped from her face and the bright look in her eye dulled. Gaara wrenched himself away hurt.

"Then why are you here?" Gaara asked between clenched teeth. Suki placed her hand in her cloak pocket and Gaara's siblings ready themselves. Suki pulled out a kunai and Temari and Kankuro did the same. Suki spun the weapon and handed the handle toward Gaara.

"Kill me." Suki said. Gaara flinched back. Temari snarled at her.

"Don't ask him to do shit like that!" She yelled. Suki turned to her with a poisonous glare.

"Stay out of this. I once saved your life and and you are in debut to me." She snapped. "Kill me Gaara." Suki forced the kunai into his hands and leveled it at her heart. Temari clenched her eyes tightly.

"No." Gaara shook his head. "I can't." Suki bowed her head.

"Please kill me." Suki pleaded. "You once promise me that that if I needed anything you will give it to me. I need this. Kill me."

"Not this," Gaara croaked.

"You wanted me to be free. I am not free. Suki won't let me be free. I can be free if Suki still exists and I just want to be free Gaara. I just want to be free of Suki and of the horror that she remembers. Please," Suki pressed the kunai deeper into her flesh, barely nipping the skin. "Set me free Gaara. You at least owe me that."

Gaara was conflicted. He did owe her it and as a Kazekage he needed to accept his duties and his was one of them. A mistake he made in the past back to haunt him and he needed to correct it. Gaara pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately. One last time he will kiss Suki.

"I'll set you free of Suki." He promised. Suki felt a sharp pain, tears on her shoulders, and then the world disappear.

All she felt was freedom.

* * *

**So how was that? Bit sad isn't it. Not to worry remember the story isn't over yet we still have an epilogue. Review please? :D**


	11. Fin: A Reason

**And then the story ends.  
**

* * *

**Suki  
**

**The end was the beginning.  
**

**Freed to Live  
**

****Gaara stared at the headstone with blank eyes. He did what he had to do. It was the best for Suki for this to happen. The hot air blew gently and Gaara gingerly wiped his maroon bang from his eyes. He lowered his gaze and his hat casted a shadow over his expression. He knelt down and placed flowers on her grave; right next to the wilting ones.

"I did what you asked Suki," Gaara touched the cool stone. "I miss you terribly, but I still have you."

"Gaara-kun," A light airy voice met his ears. Gaara inclined his head to the curvy girl. Long blond hair pulled into two playful pony tails, a bandage around her left eye. "You're visiting her again." Her pouty lips pulled into a small from. "Who was she to you?"

"Akito," Gaara rose from the ground and placed a hand on her smooth cheek. "Are you jealous?" He teased playfully. Akito scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't flatter yourself." She turned her pretty face away from him, blood pooling into her cheeks. Her dark earthy eyes flickered to his bright ones and her heart warmed.

"You don't need to be jealous Akito." Gaara mused and slithered an arm around the small woman's waist. "You are more alike with Suki then you believe you are." Akito glanced up at him with a curious eye.

"Did I knew her before I lost my memory?" Akito asked innocently.

"Yes," Gaara said. "In fact you were very close with one another. So close people believed you were one of the same person." Gaara did do as Suki asked. She asked him to kill Suki because Suki wouldn't' allow her to live. So Gaara knocked her out and erased all her memories. He whipped her mind clean of who she was, of the horrors she lived through, and the horrors that he himself put her through. It was a selfish thing for him to do, but he loved her too much to let her go, but in a way he did. She needed a new start, just like he did and together they can start anew.

"I wish I remembered her," Akito said softly, a small crease in her brow. Gaara could tell she was trying to remember. "Why did the ninjas kill her and not me?" A lie they told her to why her memories were no longer with her.

"Suki was sick in her head. Everyone knew it. When you were attacked Suki sacrificed herself for you. She saw no point in living with a sick mind, while you were healthy. So they killed her, took your eye, and that's how we found you." Gaara lied smoothly.

"How sad," Akito eye became teary. "I don't know why, but I feel so sad when you talk about her. Like I knew her, but not really. I feel like I lost something very dear to me." Akito rubbed her eye with the back of her hand.

"I'm sure she's happier somewhere." Gaara reassured her. And she was happier. Here in Gaara's arms with a new life.

"I hope so." Akito smiled brightly through her tears. Gaara caught a tear with his fingers.

"Don't cry," He hushed her and gently touched her bandaged eye. "The doctor said it should be better now. Your surgery was a success. Let's see if your new eye can see." Gaara changed the subject.

"Okay." Akito closed her eyes and Gaara gently pulled the surgical tape off at her temples. Slowly he pulled off the thick gauze and pocketed it.

"Slowly open your eyes." Gaara commanded. Akito slowly opened her right muddy eye and ever slowly her left eye lid began to flutter open.

"I can see!" Akito cheered. Gaara gazed down at her eyes. One dark brown, the other a pale blue. A new eye for a new beginning. Blue for hope. Blue for love. Blue for freedom. Because it was everything that she deserved. Gaara smiled softly and cupped her cheek. Akito looked up and him with surprised eyes. "G-Gaara?" She flushed red. Gaara captured her lips with his own and she melted against him. Her heart thundering against her rib cage. It felt so right. So familiar. Like she's been here before. Gaara rested his forehead against hers. Akito was very red, her heart felt light and floaty. She felt so filled with emotion that she felt like she would explode and be completely fine with that. She could die of happiness right now.

"Thank you," Gaara breathed. _For everything. Everything that you did for me. Weather you remember it or not. Thank you loving me for that brief moment as children and loving me in fear in that moment as teens. _Gaara added mentally.

"For what?" Akito inquired confused.

"A reason." Gaara said. It didn't make sense to her, but the sincere look in his eyes didn't make her question it. Gaara hugged her tightly. A reason to live. A reason to be a better person. A reason to love. A reason to change. She was his reason.

Gaara looked up at the sky, a blue butterfly fluttered by.

_Thank you, Suki. _

* * *

**How was that for and ending eh? Thank you everyone who read till the end and commented. I hoped you like the ending. It was something I jumped back and forth to a lot.  
**

**Review as a farewell yeah? Thank you all again. I'm happy you read my story. :D**


End file.
